currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bavarian 2 mark coin
German Empire Kingdom of Bavaria |years= *1876–1883 *1888 *1891–1914 |mass= 11.111 gAll standard 2 gold mark coins had a mass of 11.111 grams, a diameter of 28 millimeters, a thickness of 2 millimeters, and a composition of .900 fine silver. Typically, the of the German Empire, the state title of the Second Reich (DEUTSCHES REICH), the coin's value, and the year are displayed on the reverse. |diameter= 28 mm |thickness= 2 mm |composition= silver |shape= round |alignment= *coin *medallic |obverse= (1876-1883)Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – GERMAN STATES BAVARIA 2 Mark KM# 903 1876-1883 * (1888-1913)Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – GERMAN STATES BAVARIA 2 Mark KM# 905 1888, GERMAN STATES BAVARIA 2 Mark KM# 913 1891-1913 * (1911 commemorative)Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – GERMAN STATES BAVARIA 2 Mark KM# 997 1911 * (1914)Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – GERMAN STATES BAVARIA 2 Mark KM# 1002 1914 }} |reverse= , state title, value, year }} The 2 mark coin was first issued by the Kingdom of Bavaria in 1876, during the reign of , and continued to be minted until 1883. 's reign as King of Bavaria began in 1886, but a coin featuring his image was not issued until 1888. Production of this coin recommenced in 1892 and continued to be minted until 1913. The last general issue Bavarian 2 mark coin was minted in 1914, during the first full year of 's reign.NumisMaster One commemorative 2 mark coin was issued by the Kingdom of Bavaria. It marked the 90th birthday of . History Coin of Ludwig II The first Bavarian 2 mark coin was issued in 1876, during the reign of King Ludwig II. It was identical in composition, mass, and size to the other standard 2 mark coins issued in the states of the German Empire at the time, having been struck in .900 fine silver, weighing 11.111 grams, and measuring 28 millimeters in diameter and 2 millimeters in thickness. A right-facing effigy of Ludwig II was engraved in the center of the coin's obverse, partially encircled by a legend reading "LUDWIG II KŒNIG V. BAYERN". Directly underneath the likeness of the king was a "D" mint mark, indicating the coin was struck at the Bavarian Mint in . The of the German Empire was featured on the reverse, accompanied by the state title of the Second Reich, the coin's value, and the year of minting. The 2 mark coin featuring Ludwig II was minted in 1876, 1877, 1880, and 1883. Between those years, a total of 7,154,830 examples of this coin were produced. Coin of Otto succeeded his brother, Ludwig II, as King of Bavaria on June 13, 1886, following the latter's alleged . However, a coin featuring an image of the new king was not issued until two years later, in 1888. A left-facing portrait of Otto was engraved in the center of the coin's obverse, accompanied by a legend reading "OTTO KOENIG VON BAYERN" and a "D" mint mark. No Bavarian 2 mark coins were issued until three years later, in 1891. No changes were made to the coins between the years, excluding the design of the Reichsadler on the reverse. The heraldic German symbol had been present on all gold mark coins since the introduction of the currency in 1873, and from that date until 1890, the eagle bore a large shield on its breast. The design was changed in 1891, and [[:File:Neue Rückseite - Großer Adler - Kleines Wappen.jpg|the shield became smaller while the Reichsadler itself became larger]]. The "large shield" coin of Otto was only minted in 1888, while the "small shield" issues were minted during 1891, 1893, 1896, from 1898 to 1908, and then again from 1912 to 1913. Only 172,368 "large shield" examples were produced, compared to the 14,069,105 "small shield" minted. 1911 commemorative coin Luitpold, the uncle of Ludwig II and Otto and ruler of Bavaria from 1886 to 1912, was born on March 12, 1821 in to and his wife, . His 90th birthday was celebrated in 1911, and the Kingdom of Bavaria issued a 2 mark coin featuring his image to commemorate the event. The right-facing effigy was engraved in center of the obverse, encircled by a legend reading "LVITPOLD PRINZ–REGENT V. BAYERN" and another which read "1821 • 12 MÆRZ • 1911". The latter of the two inscriptions signified the date of his birth and his 90th birthday. Directly underneath the likeness of Luitpold was a "D" mint mark. No changes were made regarding the composition, mass, size, and reverse of the 2 mark coins of Otto. At least 640,000 examples of the 1911 commemorative coin were issued, with an unrecorded number being struck in proof quality. Coin of Ludwig III Prince Regent Luitpold's eldest son, Ludwig III, became King of Bavaria on November 5, 1913, following the deposition of Otto from the throne. However, a coin featuring his image was not issued until the first full year of his reign, 1914. A left-facing effigy of the new king was featured in the center of the coin's obverse, accompanied by a legend reading "LUDWIG III KOENIG VON BAYERN" and a "D" mint mark. Its composition, mass, size, and reverse were identical to those of the "small shield" issues of Otto while he reigned as King of Bavaria. At least 573,533 of these coins were minted, with an unrecorded number being struck in proof quality. Karl Goetz pattern coins German medalist Karl Goetz designed a series of 2 mark pattern coins in 1913 and submitted them to the Bavarian Mint. These proof coins were struck in bronze, copper, gold, nickel, platinum, and silver. The bronze, copper, and silver coins respectively weighed 9.03, 9.78, and 8.2 grams. A left-facing effigy of King Ludwig III was engraved in the center of the coin's obverse, encircled by a legend reading "LVDWIG • KÖNIG • VON • BAYERN". On the reverse, a crowned eagle perched atop a shield bearing the Reichsadler was depicted, accompanied by the state title of the Second Reich, the coin's "value" (inscribed as "2 MK"), and the year. Not many of these coins were made, and have an estimated price of anywhere from US$110 to $1650, depending on condition and composition. References }} Category:19th century coins Category:20th century coins Category:Coins of Bavaria Category:Coins of the German Empire Category:Coins of the German States Category:Coins of Germany Category:Coins with coin alignment Category:Coins with German inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:German 2 mark coin (Gold mark) Category:German gold mark Category:Round coins Category:Silver